


100 Moments - Part 51 - 60

by orphan_account



Series: 100 Moments [6]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 6 of my drabble challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Moments - Part 51 - 60

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but I felt like writing drabbles again, so here they are :3 Hope you like them!

51\. Fire – Fuma’s POV

I had no idea how it happened, where or how it had broken out, but when the fire alarm rang and the management screamed at us to get out of the buildings, the corridors were already full of dark smoke, making me cough violently and pull my own scarf over my mouth. 

I had my eyes everywhere, tugging Marius along with me, screaming at Shori to keep up and telling Sou to pull something over his face because he wouldn’t stop coughing. 

I took a relieved breath of fresh air when we finally made our way outside, the fire rescue team awaiting us with oxygen masks and water, and turned around to count through the group… but came up with only three other members.

I froze in shock, and Marius looked at me questioningly.

“Fuma-Kun, what’s wrong?” he asked, and I stared at him with wide eyes, panic flooding through my veins like poison.

“Kento” I breathed, looking into the blank faces of our younger band members. “Where is Kento?”

“He… he was right behind me until…” Sou stuttered, looking at Shori for help. “When did he…?”

My mind was spinning, and I felt like I was going to faint when I looked up at the smoking building again. 

I could not think. Before I knew it, I was running, and the other three were shouting after me, but I didn’t stop to look at them.

All I could think was that I needed to find Kento. 

I did not come far, though, because at the entrance of the building, members of the rescue team caught me, holding me back forcefully, and no matter how much I screamed at them to let me go, that _my best friend_ was in there and I needed to save him, they did not back down. 

I felt small and helpless, knowing that Kento was somewhere in there, caught in the middle of smoke and flames, possibly unconscious, incapable to run and save himself. 

The management and the band members were talking to me, trying to convince me to leave it to the rescue team, and Marius was trying to reach out for my hand, trying to calm me with physical contact, but I just couldn’t take any of it. 

Pictures flashed up in my mind, Kento’s face and his smile, and I could not control it when I snapped at Marius to _not touch me_ , could not stop my eyes from stinging from other things than the smoke. 

It took what felt like an eternity until finally, I saw a fire fighter leave the building, arms around a crouched figure. I recognized Kento’s shirt before I could catch a glimpse of his face, and I pushed my way through Sou and Shori to make my way to his side. 

Kento’s face was dark with soot and he was coughing heavily, not noticing me at first as the helpers pressed an oxygen mask to his face. Only when I started screaming, he finally looked up.

“WHERE WERE YOU?!” I called, and my voice sounded shrill and people were looking at me reproachfully, but I could not bring myself to calm down. “WHY DID YOU NOT KEEP CLOSE TO US?! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED OUT OF OUR MINDS WE WERE?!” 

“I tried” Kento gasped, pulling away from the oxygen mask to speak, but he started coughing again immediately, so the helpers pressed it right back to his face. “I just lost you, and then fire blocked my way, and…”

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU?!” I yelled, and tears were blurring my sight, but I refused to let them slip. “YOU-“

I held in, though, when Kento’s fingers found my hand, squeezing down.

“I’m sorry” he brought out weakly, catching my eyes, and I bit my lip, shaking from head to toe. 

“Idiot” I gasped, and Kento chuckled before coughing again. I squeezed his hand and sat down at his side, rubbing calming circles over his back with trembling fingers.

“Don’t do this to me” I whispered, so silently that I was not even sure he had heard me throughout the chaos around us. “You are important, don’t you know?”

Kento smiled, squeezing my hand again, and I leaned my forehead against his shoulder, taking a deep breath.

It was alright now. 

52\. Thunder – Kento’s POV

The storm outside was raging, raindrops banging against the window of our hotel room, and not only Shori was looking a little worried at the intimidating thunder outside.

The electricity broke down in the middle of our unpacking, leaving us blind for a few minutes, resulting in Shori stumbling over my trunk and falling face first onto the floor, and me desperately fumbling for my phone. 

When I finally found it, I used it to light the room up long enough to help Shori find the way to his bed. It took only 5 more minutes until the hotel staff knocked at our door and apologized for the trouble. Apparently half of the city was out of electricity, and there was no telling when the problem would be solved, so they offered us candles and told us to help ourselves at the mini bar, everything would be free of charge tonight. 

They were barely gone when there was another knock on the door, and I opened it to reveal Sou and Marius with a flash light, and an unimpressed Fuma right behind them.

“Are you alright?” Marius asked worriedly, pushing right past me before I had a chance to answer and joining Shori on the bed, who offered him some of his peanuts. Sou only grinned at me before following him. 

When I looked at Fuma questioningly, he rolled his eyes and murmured: “They were _worried_ and wanted to check if you two were alright,” but the way he wiggled his eyebrows told me that this was only the official excuse. After all, we knew that neither Marius nor Sou liked thunderstorms very much (Marius insisted that they were not even half as bad in Germany, and Sou always nodded enthusiastically even though he had never been there), and they always felt more at ease when the whole band was around. 

I closed the door behind Fuma as he made himself comfortable on my bed, watching wearily as the kids fought over the insides of the mini bar.

“Alcohol over here” Fuma called, and I hit him in the back of his head as I grabbed the candles tolight them and place them around the room. “What, I could use a drink, couldn’t you?” he grinned, making me throw a towel at him. 

“I would be allowed to drink it, while you are not” I announced finally as I nudged Fuma aside a little, dropping down next to him. 

“What, were you going to tell on me?” Fuma blinked innocently, and I just elbowed him, falling quiet when Sou offered us a bowl of fruits. 

The electricity did not come back for the rest of the night, and soon the kids fell asleep on Shori’s bed, leaving Fuma and me to talk in hushed tones, tired but not yet sleepy enough to doze off. 

“I wonder how much longer we are going to play parents” I mused, stretching out on the bed in the little space I had to myself. “I have shared my bed more often in the last three years than I have all my life.”

“Spoiled single child” Fuma murmured, but there was no malice in it as he smiled at me lazily through the darkness. “I personally believe Mari will still make us share a bed when we are 30.”

I nodded, thinking that he seriously had a point there, but was distracted when Fuma spread the blanket over both of us. 

“Well, it’s fine if I end up in bed with you” Fuma sighed, closing his eyes. “You don’t kick like Sou, don’t pet my hair all night like Mari or don’t steal the blanket like Shori. Plus, you always radiate heat.”

“What am I, an oven?” I scoffed, but smiled when Fuma shifted just a little closer. It was a little cold in the hotel room now that the heating didn’t work, even with five people in the room and candles lit, so I could not blame him. 

Fuma did not answer, but I found his even breathing quite relaxing, and I was smiling as I closed my eyes. 

53\. Vanilla – Fuma’s POV

“ _My_ ice cream!” I snapped, snatching my paper cup out of Marius’ hand, making him wine. 

“Please, share!” he begged. “Just a spoon!”

“You wanted a milk shake, and you got it!” I rolled my eyes, dunking my spoon into the melting vanilla ice cream. “If you wanted ice cream, you should have asked for it! And now let me eat, I am hungry!”

Marius pursed his lips and focused me with the most impressive glare he could manage, but I just shrugged and started to eat. 

Both of us were distracted when Kento stormed into the dressing room, sweaty and hectic from having hurried here directly after class. 

“Am I in time?” he murmured, throwing a look at the clock across the room, and Sou told him he still had ten minutes to get dressed, making Kento sigh in relief. 

“I didn’t even have the time to grab lunch or water on my way from university because the prof just wouldn’t seem to stop talking” he complained, dropping his bag to his chair and throwing himself onto the couch next to me, taking a breath. 

I glanced back and forth between my half eaten ice cream and Kento, before suppressing a sigh and shoving it over at him.

“Eat, before you collapse” I murmured, and Kento looked at me with wide thankful eyes.

“I love you, Fumatan” he sighed, smile wide as he took the cup from me and dug in, and I only hummed as I averted my eyes.

Marius looked positively scandalized, but I just ignored him.

54\. Broken – Kento’s POV

Everything inside of me seemed to hurt. I could barely stand to even be in his presence, to see him joke around with Marius and Shori and smile brightly when Marius whined loudly at being teased. I could not even make myself look up at Sou though I knew that he was watching me, instead keeping my eyes focused on my phone, pretending to read some email as I reminded myself to breathe in and out evenly, to not give in to the pain clawing around my heart and burst into tears. 

Fuma had always been like this, acting like nothing was even wrong even though we had screamed at each other over the phone only last night. He had always managed to shrug off our fights like they did not even bother him. It made me feel more insignificant than ever. 

I made it a few more minutes of Fuma’s loud, careless voice before I pocketed my phone and left the room, needing to get away at least for as long as our break would allow me. 

I found a quiet corridor and sat down on a couple of steps, staring off into space, finally allowing myself to be as miserable as I was.

I startled when Sou plopped down next to me, handing me a pack of chocolate. 

“You look broken” he noted, watching me with worried eyes. “I don’t know how to help, but chocolate is always a good sign.”

It brought the ghost of a smile to my face as I took the sweets, but ignored it as I just moved over to Sou and rested my head in his lap. Soft fingers stroked through my hair, and it felt a little healing. 

“He loves you, you know” Sou said lowly, knowing exactly what was up even without me needing to voice it. “He wouldn’t exert the energy to fight with people who are not important.”

“He is not exerting any energy. He is just ignoring me.” I reminded him in an empty voice. 

“Because he hates to show any weakness” Sou shrugged. “He was staring after you when you left the room just now, and looked so lost that it almost hurt to watch it, and I am not even involved.” When I did not answer, he continued: “Just wait a day or two and talk about whatever happened calmly. Your opinions always clash, but we know that it never last. You can’t exist without the other. It’s like a rule of nature.”

I bit my lip, trying hard not to let the tears that made my eyes swim slip, and Sou just continued stroking my hair, pretending not to notice.

55\. Forever – Fuma’s POV

I had a little hidden romantic vein, but I had never been delusional. I had always approached crushes and relationships realistically, never talking myself into things that I knew had no future for whatever reason, and never throwing myself into a love so blindly that I forgot all sense over it.

With Kento, though, everything was different. It was not like I did not know that being with him could be difficult and possibly dangerous for the band and both our careers, but I simply decided that I did not care. 

Kento was special, not some girl that had caught my eye but rather close to what other described as soul mates, and though this relationship obviously had its risks, I was sure that no matter what happened, I would not regret it. 

I didn’t care that I was only 19 years old and people kept telling me that I could not judge the weight of such decisions in my age, but no matter what, I was sure that in any way or form, I would keep loving Kento forever. 

56\. Imagination – Kento’s POV

I had heard more than once that I lived more in my head than in real life, but as much as I liked my life, sometimes, inside of my mind was a way safer space than reality was. 

Imagination was a funny thing. It did not care about the word impossible, or society’s views and rules. There was no need to care about how feelings would be accepted, to consider possible rejections and any trouble at all.

When I closed my eyes, I could just see Fuma’s smile and imagine his arms around me, and in moments when I was tired and lonely, that was more than enough. 

57\. Silence – Fuma’s POV

I loved being around people, loved fun and distraction and laughter, but sometimes, I just wanted them all to disappear. Sometimes, I needed peace and quiet and no one demanding anything from me.

Somehow, the only person who I could tolerate at these moments was Kento. He knew just when to shut up, when to just be close, when to not even reach out to me but just sit with me in silence and be in my presence, and I was never as thankful for his existence as in those moments. 

Kento would only speak once when I reached out to him, understanding that it was okay again when I did, and so he leaned into my embrace with a smile as I cuddled up against his back.

“You want to grab something to eat?” he checked, aware that I had skipped dinner, but I just shook my head and tightened my arms around him.

“Later, maybe” I murmured as I lazily sprinkled kisses up his neck, making me shudder. 

58\. Fate – Kento’s POV

“Do you know that choreography?” I asked the boy behind me automatically, my nervousness making me talk more than I should. 

When I got no verbal answer, I looked up to see the boy shaking his head. He seemed a little younger than me, with cute chubby cheeks and wide dark eyes, and before I knew it, I was smiling, nervousness forgotten a little. 

“Me neither” he admitted in embarrassment, and the other snorted, but the answering smile on his face made me feel slightly giddy, though I was not sure why. “Hi, I am Nakajima Kento. I joined last week.”

“Kikuchi Fuma” the other returned. “This is my first day.”

I grinned, somehow sure that Fuma was going to make it, and if he needed to help him so he would. What I did not know was how this little encounter would change my life forever. 

59\. Shine – Fuma’s POV

Sometimes I rolled my eyes at the way Kento played a role on stage, but when I saw his excited laughter and the way his eyes shone as he performed, I could not bring myself to be seriously annoyed about it.

Kento loved the stage as much as I did, and I loved seeing Kento happy like this.

60\. Bright – Kento’s POV

I had had my crushes, had read countless romance novels and watched movies and even though I had never been in a relationship, I thought that I understood very well what love was, at least, what it was supposed to feel like and what it entailed. 

But when I first saw Fuma laugh, really laugh, his grin wide and bright and blinding, I was not so sure if I had ever understood it, after all. 

But as I met Fuma’s sparkling eyes, I was sure that I would find out from now on. 


End file.
